Man in the mirror
Man in the mirror is a song in the show. It is performed by Michael Jackson and it appears as part of the soundtrack for the episode The road to Movietown. lyrics I’m gonna make a change, for once in my life It’s gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Gonna make it right... As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin’ my mind I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs A summer’s disregard, a broken bottle top And a one man’s soul They follow each other on the wind ya’ know ’Cause they got nowhere to go That’s why I want you to know I’m starting with the man in the mirror I’m asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place (If you wanna make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Take a look at yourself, and then make a change) (Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah) I’ve been a victim of a selfish kind of love It’s time that I realize That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan Could it be really me, pretending that they’re not alone? A willow deeply scarred, somebody’s broken heart And a washed-out dream (Washed-out dream) They follow the pattern on the wind, ya’ see ’Cause they got no place to be That’s why I’m starting with me (Starting with me!) I’m starting with the man in the mirror (Ooh!) I’m asking him to change his ways (Ooh!) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place (If you wanna make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself and then make a change (Take a look at yourself and then make a change) I’m starting with the man in the mirror (Ooh!) I’m asking him to change his ways (Change his ways - ooh!) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place (If you wanna make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself and then make that... (Take a look at yourself and then make that...) Change! I’m starting with the man in the mirror (Man in the mirror - Oh yeah!) I’m asking him to change his ways (Better change!) No message could have been any clearer (If you wanna make the world a better place) (Take a look at yourself and then make the change) (You gotta get it right, while you got the time) (’Cause when you close your heart) You can’t close your...your mind! (Then you close your...mind!) That man, that man, that man, that man With that man in the mirror (Man in the mirror, oh yeah!) That man, that man, that man I’m asking him to change his ways (Better change!) You know...that man No message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place (If you wanna make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself and then make a change (Take a look at yourself and then make a change) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah (Oh yeah!) Gonna feel real good now! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah (Ooooh...) Oh no, no no... I’m gonna make a change It’s gonna feel real good! Come on! (Change...) Just lift yourself You know You’ve gotta stop it. Yourself! (Yeah! - Make that change!) I’ve got to make that change, today! Hoo! (Man in the mirror) You got to You got to not let yourself... brother... Hoo! (Yeah! - Make that change) You know - I’ve got to get that man, that man... (Man in the mirror) You’ve got to You’ve got to move! Come on! Come on! You got to... Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! (Yeah! - Make that change) Stand up and lift yourself, now! (Man in the mirror) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Aaow! (Yeah! - Make that change) Gonna make that change...come on! You know it! You know it! You know it! You know... (Change...) Make that change. Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in English Category:Songs by Michael Jackson